Alphabet of Sadism and Sukonbu: Challenge
by Zack Clyde Von Crisst
Summary: <html><head></head>Short stories that were created by the music I listen to.</html>


Challenge – Noun. Invitation in partaking a dare or a challenge

Rules were:

Pick anything you would like to write a fanfic about. [Gintama, duh]

Your Playlist must be shuffled.

Play.

Write/Type anything that pops in your mind

Repeat nine more times. [So basically, ten songs?]

Don't forget to write the artist and title of the song.

Enjoy my little challenge. ^^ Remember that some of the short stories are not really related to the music video or song.

* * *

><p>Breaking Benjamin – Give Me A Sign<p>

The room was silent save for the constant beeping of the machine that stood next to the bed. Kagura stared at the figure on the bed, her blue eyes close to tears once again. "Please, Sadist, tell me you are okay, aru," she murmured as she took hold of the pale hand resting near the edge. "Give me a sign. Any sign!" The female prayed that the hand would squeeze hers and tell her that it was okay. Tell her that everything will go back to normal.

It was not Okita who gave it but the machine. Instead of the regular beeps, it turned into one monotonous sound.

Kagura's eyes widened. "No," she gasped as she clutched his hand harder. "No!" she yelled and collapsed on the floor, sobbing. "No."

* * *

><p>Slapshock – Direction [Filipino music]<p>

"Sougo," the red eyed boy's sister called out. "Don't be like that, treat others nicely," Mitsuba smiled.

Sougo rolled his eyes but stopped beating the other kids. He walks off towards his sister's direction then pouted. "I can do whatever I want," he stated.

"You won't be successful in life if you keep doing that."

Sticking his tongue out, the boy crossed his arms over her chest and started for home, ignoring Mitsuba's shouts of concern.

"China," the red eyed young man stated. "Stop bitching around. Stop murdering innocent civilians."

Kagura rolled her blue eyes and throws the boy she was beating up into a wall. "I do what I want, aru," she stated and crossed her arms.

"Nothing comes out from those."

"Oooh, the sadist finally starts being the good guy."

"I don't want someone dear to me being dead."

The red haired girl snorted before crossing her arms and walking towards her home before realizing what the sadist just said. She turned around to glare at Sougo but the male had already vanished. She was about to

* * *

><p>Metallica – Seek and Destroy<p>

Hijikata Toushiro was terrified. His usual stoic façade was shattered by fear as he ran for his life. "Move!" he yelled to the people who were blocking his way.

Behind the vice-commander was the local pretty boy. His handsome features were blank as usual but his eyes spelled bloody torture. "Hijikata-san, why are you running away?" he called out as he brought his bazooka and aimed at the black haired male.

"It was not my fault!" Hijikata yelled, still running for his life. Something exploded next to him and the poor vice-commander was sent flying somewhere. He landed on a park and was met by a girl of fifteen years of age. "You!" he growled, dusting his black jacket and pointing at the female.

Cerulean blue eyes stared at him in confusion. "What did I do, aru?" she asked. Bandages covered her arms and legs. There were also band aids on her face. She was surprised when the black haired human grabbed her injured arms and started shaking her.

"Get your crazed up boyfriend off my back, China girl!" Hijikata panicked.

"Stop shaking me, aru!" Kagura yelled. When the shaking stopped, she frowned. "I don't have a boyfriend, aru." Her eyes widened when she felt the hair on her neck stand up.

"Hijikata-san," Sougo's voice murmured. Both the Yato and the human turned to the source of the sound. Sougo Okita was sitting on a bench, polishing his katana. "How many times do you want to die?"

Kagura groaned. "Sadist," she started. She was about to rant her lungs out but was instead yanked away from the vice-commander.

Hijikata stepped back then turned around. He was already dashing for the hills when the female was yanked out of his hands.

Sougo brought out a piece of paper then crossed out Hijikata's name. "Next is Danna," he murmured.

"What the hell are you doing?" the red head demanded.

"Eliminating the competition," Sougo simply replied.

* * *

><p>Slipknot – 'Till We Die<p>

The feared Gura-sama was now being beaten into a pulp. The war was nearly finished, the 'earthlings' slowly taking their rightful planet back from the amantos. Kagura joined the original owners of the planet. "Bastards, aru," she spat as she kept herself standing. Her enemies knew that they will lose in melee combat. That was why they started bringing out guns. They stepped back and open-fired at the beauty mercilessly.

It was already night time when the man-slayer of Kabuki came into the scene in search for his ally. Wine red eyes widened when he found who he was looking for lying on the cold ground staring at the newly risen moon. "China!" he called out as he dashed to her side and started treating the visible wounds. "Come on, you're a Yato," he stated between clenched teeth. "You survived worse situations that this."

Kagura laughed, the blood gurgling inside her throat. "No use, Sadist. I'm all out of gas." Her beautiful blue eyes started fading.

"Don't go," Sougo choked. He brought out his katana and pointed it at his stomach. "I'll follow you then," he stated.

The female shakes her head and reaches out to grab the male's right hand. "Live," she mouthed.

* * *

><p>Mudvayne – Forget to Remember<p>

Kagura's smile was creepy. Her eyes were a shade of metallic blue. Her movements were stiff. She lost it.

Okita had a frown on his face. His red eyes were sparkling with determination. His attacks were controlled. He had to save her.

She woke up from her trance, gaping at the blood tainting her hands. She stared down, shrieking in fear when her rival's body was in front of her, bloody and not moving.

He was fine, a few broken bones but was fine. He told her this before losing unconsciousness.

She stopped every contact she had with him. Seeing his face always reminded her that she was, is and will be a monster.

* * *

><p>Edguy – Save Me [One of my favorite all time songs.]<p>

Help.

_I'm here. Sleep for a while._

No.

_You need strength. I'll give it to you._

The last time you took control, you almost killed Sinpachi.

_They are weaklings. Weaklings should die._

Get out of my head.

_How can I? I'm you._

Help me!

_Nobody can, except me! We live to kill!_

Killing isn't right!

_That depends on the race you were born in._

We could change.

_No we can't! We are seen as monsters! Heartless creatures that do not need affection to~!_

"China, what's with that face?"

The tear stricken girl looked up to gaze at the expressionless mask of the Prince of Sadists. The voices inside her head finally turned quiet.

'Thanks for saving me.'

* * *

><p>There would be part two. I have to reformat my laptop.<p> 


End file.
